


Happier

by katinbadlands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ed sheerans happier, M/M, Moving On, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, emotionally constipated, it's just really sad because it's based off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katinbadlands/pseuds/katinbadlands
Summary: He let him go. And Derek has to face how his happiness(Stiles) found his own happiness.





	

It was raining. Everything seems so gloomy and sad. Derek thought it was beautiful. The rain. You can hide your tears and pain as the raindrop cascades down your face and no one will suspect how much you’re hurting. And that’s the reason Derek always love watching the rain. As he leaned with his left palm planted on the window, watching him go. It was fucking painful. But he has to be strong. For himself. He has to be. They were never meant to be anyway. No matter how much it aches his heart, how much he felt the emptiness weighs him down. It’s still fine. He’s used to it.

 

 

Walking down in 29th and park,  
I saw you in another man’s arms

 

 

That’s when he saw it. He remembered. He remembered that beautiful smile anywhere. The wide stretch of grin on Stiles’ plush pink lips, the crinkle on the side of his eyes. He looks happy. And that made Derek happy. It made him want to smile too… If it was for him. Everyone is happy. As they gather around in Stiles’ home for Stiles’ 18th birthday. It’s supposed to be a happy day. It’s been a month since he saw Stiles. It’s been months he saw smile like this. That was only for him. Was.

 

 

Only a month we’ve been apart,  
You look happier

 

 

He should be happy for Stiles. He’s finally happy. Despite every pain, tears, death and rejection that honey-eyed boy have been through, he should be happy. Its just… What hit Derek the most. What made his heart feel… pain, is when Nathan, the lucky guy who has Stiles in his arms, who is Stiles smiling at with that dazzling smile… That was only meant for Derek… Was. Everyone was cooing at them. Praising them of how good they look for each other. 

 

Derek feels like dying… It fucking hurts… He shouldn’t have let him go. But he did. And now, he has to face them. He has to face how Stiles is happy without Derek.

 

 

Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you,  
Ain’t nobody love you like I do,  
Promise that I will not take it personal

 

He can smell it… The desire that they both have for each other. That barely there smell… A mellowed smell of happiness, content and… Brewing love. He feels his eyes, burning. Like the smell is making him feel physical pain. But it’s actually killing his fragile lonely heart. Scott looks at him from the corner of the room of where he’s at. Looking at him… Scott was sorry for him, so he looked away. Stared at the whiskey that Noah gave to him as he sat in a recliner chair in the living room, while everyone else is in the kitchen. With Stiles. The smell was suffocating him. Still is. But he has to he strong. He did this to himself. 

 

 

But I know I was happier with you

 

 

He already forgot how to smile. Derek already forgot how it feels like having Stiles’ in his arms. The smell of fresh breeze of air, the smell particularly in a clearing and the minty flavored soap has already faded from his senses since it’s already associated with another person. It smells different, wrong. It was supposed to be him and Stiles. Derek and Stiles. The feeling of having Stiles near in his thoughts, only remain thoughts and memories. He could have created more memories of them together. But he forgot his own happiness.

 

 

I know I could smile and hide the truth

 

 

He was about to leave. He wasn’t needed anymore. He did his part. He needed to leave. It hurts to much. Derek practically bolted towards the front door as he saw Nathan planted as soft sweet kiss on Stiles’ lips. He can’t do it. He can’t watch him slipping away. He needs to get away. 

As he was walking outside to his car, everything feels so… Numb. Like, he couldn’t feel at all, but that blinding feeling when you feel so much pain. 

He heard his voice.

“ Derek!”

He stopped his track. Derek tensed. He wanted so badly to run towards him. Engulf him into a tight hug. But he can’t.

His back is still on Stiles,” Yes?”

“ You’re… You’re leaving already? You haven’t even greeted me.”

Derek sighed. He plastered a tight smile and faced Stiles.

“ Happy birthday. You’re finally happy.”

Stiles smiled.

“ I am.”

 

 

Baby you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you’d fall for someone new

 

 

“ Don’r forget me, Stiles. I’m always here… When you need me.”

“ I know.”

Derek grinned, that bitter feeling spreading all over his chest. He knew it was over. This was it.

“ Goodbye, Stiles.”

“ Probably not, Sourwolf. Maybe, see you later?”

 

 

But if he breaks your heart like lovers do,  
Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you…


End file.
